Inesperada Paixão
by Mary Spn
Summary: Quem diria que satisfazer as fantasias de uma amiga o levaria a encontrar uma grande paixão? – Slash /AU


**Título:** Inesperada Paixão.

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Sinopse:** Quem diria que satisfazer as fantasias de uma amiga o levaria a encontrar uma grande paixão? – PadAckles / AU

* * *

**Inesperada Paixão**

Trabalhar na assistência técnica em uma empresa de computadores e acessórios não era de todo um serviço ruim, mas aquele dia em especial tinha sido um tormento para Jared.

O telefone não parou um minuto, teve que ouvir todo o tipo de reclamações, e no fim do dia achou que a sua cabeça iria explodir. Definitivamente, precisava de uma bebida.

Apenas deu uma passada rápida em seu apartamento para um banho, e então foi a um bar se encontrar com alguns amigos. Ao chegar lá, Chad, Misha e Jake já o estavam esperando.

Depois de uma dose de uísque e algumas cervejas, Jared já se sentia bem melhor. Passaram parte da noite tirando sarro de Misha porque ele havia fugido da esposa para vir ao bar, e sabiam que a coisa iria ficar feia quando ele voltasse para casa.

Jared ficou surpreso quando Katie apareceu por ali, afinal ela costumava ligar sempre que queria sair com ele.

- Oi amor! Que bom que eu te encontrei por aqui. – Katie falou com a voz melosa e beijou Jared de uma forma provocante, o deixando quase sem fôlego, e ela sequer se importou com seus amigos ao redor.

- Uau! Eu também quero um desses! – Misha falou brincando.

- Você é casado, idiota! – Katie era sempre direta e sarcástica. – Tudo bem, meninos? – Falou se dirigindo a Jake e Chad com um sorriso.

- Por que não me ligou? – Jared perguntou curioso, a puxando para que sentasse em seu colo.

- Eu decidi de última hora, e como hoje é sexta, logo imaginei que iria te encontrar por aqui. Eu tenho uma idéia ótima pra gente se divertir hoje.

- Uma idéia ótima? – Chad perguntou animado – Isso nos inclui?

- É claro que não! Vê se arruma uma namorada, Chad! E para de pegar no meu pé.

- Puta merda, é melhor eu nem comentar nada. – Jake falou se encolhendo. Hoje ela está só pro Jay.

- Eu sempre sou só do Jay! – Katie o beijou na boca novamente.

- Então vão logo para um motel! – Desta vez foi Misha quem falou, dando risadas.

- E você, já não é hora de voltar para casa, Misha? Nós queremos você vivo amanhã. – Katie não perdeu a oportunidade de zoar com ele também.

- Mas qual era mesmo a sua idéia? – Jared estava cada vez mais curioso. Novas idéias vindas da Katie eram sempre algo a se considerar.

Katie cochichou algo no ouvido de Jared, que arregalou os olhos, deixando os outros morrendo de curiosidade.

- O que? – O moreno perguntou incrédulo e Katie lhe lançou um sorriso safado.

- O que é? Você vai gostar! Eu prometo! – Ela insistiu.

- Mas não mesmo!

- Ah, Jay... então vem cá. – Katie saiu de seu colo e o puxou para um canto - Você não reclamou quando eu levei a Amanda! Pelo contrário, você ficou todo animadinho com a idéia!

- Pôrra Katie, ela é mulher! Será que dá pra entender? – Jared falou gesticulando, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Qual é, Jay? Você nunca foi contra experimentar coisas novas. Vamos, amor? Você vai gostar! – Katie fez biquinho e usou seu olhar mais sedutor.

- Não, definitivamente, não!

- Ah, Jay! Puxa, eu sempre fiz todas as suas vontades, agora custa uma vezinha só você fazer a minha? Isso é ingratidão, sabia?

- E isso é chantagem, sabia? – Jared falou fazendo cara feia.

- Por favor, amorzinho?

- Ok, eu vou. Mas eu não quero que ele encoste em mim! Só você! Ok?

- Ok! Então vamos logo! – Katie o puxou pela mão.

- Agora?

- Desfaz essa tromba e anda, Jay! – Katie falou impaciente.

Despediram-se dos três amigos, que ficaram ali morrendo de curiosidade, e então foram até o apartamento de Katie, cada um no seu carro.

Jared entrou e foi direto até o barzinho se servir de uma generosa dose de uísque.

- Para, Jay! Eu não quero você bêbado. – Katie reclamou.

- Eu preciso de uma dose, senão vou acabar fugindo por aquela porta.

- Ok, mas só uma. Eu quero você inteiro, disposto, e bem gostosinho. – Katie foi se esfregando em Jared e o conduzindo até o quarto.

Jared a ergueu pela cintura e a jogou sobre a cama grande e macia, em seguida se deitou sobre ela.

- E por que a gente não esquece esta baboseira e ficamos só nós dois aqui, hein? Eu não te satisfaço mais? – Jared falava enquanto mordia e beijava seu pescoço.

- Não vem com chantagenzinha emocional, amor. Não vai funcionar desta vez. Você continua sendo o meu garanhão, Jay. Mas é uma fantasia minha, deixa de dazer drama, vai? Afinal, quantas fantasias suas eu já realizei?

- Bom, pelo menos nas minhas fantasias eu sempre sou o único homem na cama.

- Calma, meu bebê... Ninguém vai ferir a sua masculinidade. – Katie neste momento já havia arrancado a sua camisa, e estava abrindo a sua calça, passando a massagear o seu membro que já estava desperto, por cima da boxer.

Jared se livrou rapidamente da calça jeans e das meias, ficando apenas de boxer preta, e neste momento a campainha tocou.

- Puta merda! Eu não acredito! – O moreno bufou.

- Só relaxa, amorzinho... Eu vou deixar a luz apagada, pra você ficar mais a vontade, ok?

Katie foi atender a porta, e Jared ficou deitado na cama, nervoso, quase arrependido de ter aceitado. Acomodou-se no travesseiro, com as mãos atrás da cabeça e ficou esperando, impaciente.

Demorou alguns minutos e então a porta do quarto se abriu, por onde entraram Katie e o tal sujeito se agarrando. Pela pouca claridade quando a porta fora aberta, Jared pode ver Katie enroscada com as pernas pela cintura do cara, e os dois estavam atracados num beijo faminto.

Sua amiga era mesmo insaciável, Jared pensou, e isso com certeza iria ser muito, mas muito esquisito.

Os dois se despiram e deitaram ao seu lado na cama, e os amassos continuaram, e Jared ainda estava indeciso entre dar o fora dali, ou entrar na brincadeira. Ouviu os gemidos de Katie, e do jeito que o seu membro pulsava, completamente duro, era praticamente impossível sair dali. Agora já estava curioso para ver no que isso ia dar.

- Se eu estiver sobrando aqui, eu posso ir embora, Katie. Sem problemas. – Jared falou ironicamente, e os dois pararam no mesmo momento, só então se dando conta da sua presença ali.

- Oh, meu bebê, como é que você iria estar sobrando? Me desculpem, deixa eu apresentar vocês... Esse é o Jen, Jen, esse é o...

- Seu bebê? – Jensen deu risada, e Jared revirou os olhos.

- Só eu posso chamar ele assim. – Katie o repreendeu. – Esse é o Jay. Agora, aonde foi que nós paramos, mesmo?

- Chega de conversa fiada, Katie. – Jared a puxou pra cima de seu corpo, e ela sentou em seu quadril, se esfregando e o beijando, enquanto Jensen passou a beijar o pescoço e acariciar os seios da loira, a abraçando por trás.

- Tem mãos demais aqui pro meu gosto. – Jared resmungou entre os beijos.

- Cala essa boca, Jay! – Katie começou a rir.

Jared a beijou e acariciou, tentando ignorar o fato de ter mais alguém ali, o que era praticamente impossível.

- Eu já vou deixar você mais calminho, meu bebê. – Katie alcançou um preservativo e colocou em seu pênis, e então se encaixou sobre ele, fazendo movimentos sensuais e torturantes com seu quadril.

- Pôrra Katie, anda logo com isso. – Jared então a agarrou pela cintura e a conduziu, tornando os movimentos mais rápidos. Jensen continuava ali, atrás dela, beijando seu pescoço e suas costas, e se esfregando no bumbum de Katie enquanto ela cavalgava sobre Jared.

Não demorou muito para que os dois gozassem, e enquanto Jared foi até o banheiro livrar-se do preservativo, Jensen puxou Katie e se insinuou para que ela o chupasse.

Katie não perdeu tempo e o abocanhou de uma vez, lambendo e chupando, fazendo Jensen gemer alto, e Jared, que já havia voltado para a cama, ficou apenas os observando.

- Por que você não me acompanha, Jay? – Katie o provocou, esperando um palavrão ou um xingamento, mas Jared apenas gargalhou.

Então Katie tirou o pênis de Jensen da boca, e ficou de quatro, para que ele a penetrasse por trás, enquanto ela se inclinou para beijar Jared na boca, descendo depois para o pescoço e peito do moreno, o provocando.

Jensen colocou um preservativo e a penetrou de uma só vez, estocando com força e fazendo a loira querer gritar de prazer. Ter dois homens ali, a sua mercê, era algo que a deixava extremamente excitada.

Depois que Jensen gozou, Katie passou a mordiscar e lamber o abdômen de Jared, descendo então para o seu membro, o deixando duro novamente. Jared fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto ela o lambia e chupava, e logo o corpo todo de Jared se arrepiou, ao sentir que duas línguas trabalhavam em seu pênis.

Saber que tinha um homem ali, lambendo seu membro, fez Jared sentir-se ainda mais excitado, se é que isso era algo possível.

Katie deixou Jensen terminar o serviço sozinho, e ficou apenas os observando, porque... Puta merda! Aquilo era excitante pra caralho! - A loira pensou maravilhada, e achou uma pena ter pouca luz no local, era uma cena digna de ser filmada.

Jared percebeu quando Katie se afastou, mas jamais iria pedir que Jen parasse, afinal aquilo era muito, muito bom. O loiro o chupava de uma forma forte e intensa, que Jared nunca havia sentido nada igual, nem mesmo com Katie, que era sem dúvida a garota mais quente que ele já tivera na cama.

Jared não demorou para gozar, e Jensen lambeu cada gota do seu sêmen, deixando o moreno ainda mais satisfeito.

Depois de algum tempo, entre beijos, carícias e sexo, Katie se viu deitada entre os dois, sentindo dois pares de mãos e duas línguas acariciando o seu corpo. Sentia-se no paraíso, porque tendo dois homens daqueles na sua cama, ou ela estava no céu, ou então o inferno era o lugar perfeito para se estar.

Durante as carícias, Jared sentiu uma mão pesada escorregar por suas nádegas, e então a barrou, segurando e a trazendo de volta para o corpo de Katie.

Jensen apenas deu uma risadinha, mas logo que teve oportunidade, ousou novamente e agarrou de leve os cabelos de Jared, o puxando para um beijo.

Jared hesitou no início, mas logo abriu a boca, permitindo que a língua atrevida de Jensen a penetrasse. O beijo do loiro era quente e possessivo, quase um estupro, devorando e explorando cada pedacinho da boca de Jared. Seus lábios eram carnudos, macios e extremamente sensuais, fazendo o moreno não querer largá-los nunca mais.

Katie observou a cena, e saiu da posição em que estava, entre os dois, e de repente se sentiu sobrando ali. Os dois estavam tão entretidos um com o outro, que acabaram a deixando de lado.

- Ok, sem problemas, eu vou lá fora fumar um cigarro. – Katie falou, mas nem um dos dois lhe deu ouvidos.

Jared já não estava mais tão arredio, e agora suas mãos também já estavam no corpo de Jensen. O loiro não perdeu tempo e subiu em seu corpo, sentando em seu quadril e se mexendo de forma provocante. Suas bocas quase não se largavam, e Jared achou que estava enlouquecendo, sentindo aquele corpo forte sobre o seu, roçando o traseiro sobre o seu membro duro, e sentindo o membro duro de Jensen roçar em seu abdômen. Era tudo novo, assustador e excitante ao mesmo tempo.

Jensen apanhou um preservativo e um tubo de lubrificante, enquanto Jared ergueu as costas, ficando sentado. Jensen segurou sua mão e colocou um pouco de gel em seus dedos. Jared entendeu rapidamente a mensagem, e levou seus dedos até a entrada do loiro, penetrando um de cada vez, ouvindo Jensen gemer num misto de dor e prazer.

Quando Jared sentiu que o loiro estava pronto, retirou seus dedos e vestiu o preservativo em seu membro, então Jensen subiu um pouco seu corpo, se posicionando sobre ele, e desceu devagar. Jared voltou a beijá-lo, abafando um gemido de dor, mas logo que se acostumou, Jensen passou a se movimentar com rapidez e precisão, levando ambos a beira da loucura.

Jensen era tão apertado e quente, que Jared teve que se controlar para não gozar rápido demais. Enquanto Jensen subia e descia, Jared agarrou seu membro duro e passou a massageá-lo, no mesmo vai e vêm que Jensen fazia com seu corpo.

Jensen não demorou a se derramar em sua mão, e Jared gozou logo em seguida, dentro dele.

Os dois ainda permaneceram abraçados e ofegantes, até que Jensen saiu com cuidado de cima do moreno, que retirou o preservativo e limpou seus corpos com o lençol.

Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra sequer, Jared se sentia estranho, não sabia o que pensar a respeito, e Jensen simplesmente resolveu respeitar seu silêncio.

Jared pegou no sono logo em seguida, e Jensen se vestiu e foi embora, parando apenas para falar com Katie.

- Acho que o seu amigo apagou lá dentro. – Jensen falou com um sorriso ao encontrar com Katie na sala.

- Você já vai? Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Não, eu preciso mesmo ir, obrigado. E... até uma próxima, quem sabe. – Jensen puxou Katie pela mão para se levantar do sofá e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, então calçou seus sapatos que tinham ficado na sala, e foi embora.

- x -

Já passava do meio dia quando Jared finalmente acordou. Se espreguiçou na cama e afundou ainda mais a cabeça no travesseiro, bocejando, e então as lembranças da noite anterior vieram a sua mente.

- Puta que pariu! – Jared resmungou sozinho e olhou para o lado, suspirando aliviado ao ver que estava sozinho na cama. – Será que eu sonhei essa pôrra?

- Não amorzinho, você não sonhou. – Katie entrou no quarto lhe trazendo um copo de suco.

- Pôrra, Katie!

- E então? Me conta! – Katie era toda sorrisos.

- Contar o que?

- Como foi que terminou? Seu traseiro está doendo? – Katie lhe deu um tapa na bunda, dando risadas.

- O que? Por que o meu traseiro estaria doendo?

- Jay! Não se faz de sonso. Eu saí do quarto pra deixar vocês dois mais a vontade, e você não quer me contar o que aconteceu?

- Você... saiu do quarto?

- Obrigada por ter notado a minha falta! – A loira revirou os olhos.

- Eu odeio você! Não tinha nada que ter saído do quarto!

- Eu também te odeio! Mas e então... quando eu saí, ele estava cavalgando em você, e depois? Vocês inverteram, não inverteram? Como é que foi?

- Eu não dei pra ele, se é o que você quer saber! - Jared bufou.

- Não! Mas por que não?

- Katie... Você está louca, ou o que? Eu não sou gay, eu só entrei nessa presepada toda por sua causa. O que você esperava?

- Ah... eu pensei que você fosse aproveitar a chance e... sei lá... experimentar!

- Olha, eu não tenho curiosidade nenhuma em saber como é ter um pau enfiado no meu traseiro, e agora chega dessa conversa! – Jared falou irritado.

- Mesmo depois de ver como ele...

- Como ele o que?

- Ele rebolava no seu colo, e parecia estar gostando muito. Cara, essa foi a cena mais sexy que eu já vi na minha vida. Chego a ficar cheia de tesão só de pensar.

- Credo, Katie! – Jared fez cara de nojo.

- Sabe Jay, se você não estivesse com essa cara de acabado, eu ia querer dar mais uma.

- Você é mesmo uma ninfomaníaca, Katie! Eu vou pro banho. – Jared se levantou da cama.

- Isso é um convite?

- Não! – Jared entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta com força.

- Grosso! – Katie resmungou.

Jared saiu do banho, se vestiu e foi para casa. Tudo o que queria agora era ficar sozinho.

Ao chegar em casa, comeu um sanduíche e depois se atirou no sofá. Tentou ver a programação da TV, mas nada conseguia prender sua atenção.

As lembranças da noite anterior ainda martelavam na sua cabeça. Se fechasse os olhos, ainda podia ver a imagem de Jensen sentado em seu quadril, ainda podia sentir o seu cheiro e ouvir seus gemidos roucos.

Se Jared já achava que tinha sido demais transar com um homem, agora achou que tinha mesmo enlouquecido, pois tinha que admitir para si mesmo que havia gostado, e muito.

Mesmo querendo desviar seus pensamentos e se concentrar em outra coisa, não conseguiu parar de pensar no loiro por um minuto sequer.

- x -

Jensen ainda vestia a mesma roupa e continuava esparramado em sua cama. Assim como tinha chegado de madrugada, se jogou na cama e apagou, de roupas e sapatos. Pensou em levantar e tomar um banho, mas quando tirou a camisa, percebeu que ainda podia sentir o perfume do moreno em seu corpo.

Lembrou então daquele corpo perfeito, e daquelas mãos grandes percorrendo o seu corpo. Já tinha transado com alguns homens, mas Jay tinha sido especial. Mesmo não sendo experiente no assunto, tinha sido um expert, e lhe proporcionado tanto prazer como há algum tempo não sentia.

Jensen pensou que adoraria repetir a dose, mas não tinha certeza se Jay iria querer isso. Talvez não fosse a sua praia. Katie era mesmo uma garota sortuda, tendo um homem daquele a sua disposição. – Jensen pensou e finalmente foi para o banho.

A semana seguinte foi uma frustração só. Por mais que gostasse de falar o tempo todo, Jared estava sem saco para ficar atendendo e prestando assistência técnica ao telefone. Na verdade, não estava com saco para nada, e sabia perfeitamente qual era o motivo do seu mau humor.

Apesar dos muitos convites, evitou sair com seus amigos naquela semana, pois sabia que eles iriam queres saber sobre a noite em questão, já que Katie tinha feito de tudo para que ficassem curiosos, e Jared definitivamente não estava disposto a falar sobre o que aconteceu. Aquilo tudo ainda mexia muito com ele, e a vontade de se encontrar com Jensen novamente o estava deixando maluco.

O que seus amigos diriam se soubessem que ele estava pensando sexualmente em um homem? Seria a piada do ano, com certeza.

Katie também ligou algumas vezes para saírem, mas nem mesmo ela conseguia tirá-lo de casa.

- O que há com você, Jay? Está chateado comigo?

- Claro que não Katie, eu só não estou a fim de sair. Só isso! – Jared falou aborrecido.

- Quer o telefone dele?

- O que?

- Do Jen!

- Por que eu iria querer o telefone dele?

- Não sei, mas eu acho que você ficou um tanto... impressionado. Quem sabe vocês possam sair e... sei lá, tomar uma cerveja juntos.

- Cala essa boca, Katie! E por favor, não me ligue se for pra dizer bobagens. – O moreno desligou o telefone, puto.

Na noite de sexta, Jared foi sozinho a um bar. Encontrou com alguns amigos, e beberam juntos. Já passava da meia noite, quando ouviu uma voz muito conhecida atrás de si, e que fez todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem.

- É muita coincidência te encontrar por aqui, eu estava mesmo pensando em você. – Jensen sentou na baqueta ao seu lado, sorrindo.

- P... pe... pensando em mim? – Jared se odiou por ter gaguejado, mas a presença de Jensen era algo muito intrigante, não sabia como agir, ou o que falar.

- Sim, sabe o garçom ali? O apelido dele também é Jay.

- Ah...

- Qual é o seu nome, afinal?

- Jared. Jared Padalecki.

- Muito prazer Jared, o meu nome é Jensen. Jensen Ackles. – O loiro estendeu a mão, que Jared apertou em cumprimento. – Você vem sempre aqui?

- Não, poucas vezes. É que hoje eu saí sozinho, e parei no primeiro bar que eu encontrei.

- Você não me parece um cara que sai sozinho por aí.

- É, e eu não sou. Hoje foi... um caso diferente.

- E a Katie? Você tem saído com ela?

- Não, a Katie é só uma amiga.

- Então você é do tipo que costuma levar os seus amigos pra cama? – Jensen perguntou brincando.

- Não, isso é só um trato que eu tenho com ela. Quando nenhum dos dois está namorando, a gente costuma quebrar o galho um do outro.

- Hmm... Então você não está namorando no momento.

- Não.

- Foi sua primeira vez com um homem? – Jensen apesar de discreto, sabia ser mesmo muito direto.

- O que?

- Eu estou falando daquele dia, no apartamento da Katie.

- Você é bem curioso, não é?

- Se você não me parar, eu não desisto enquanto não desvendar todos os seus segredos. – Jensen fez um ar de mistério, e Jared teve que rir.

- Foi sim. A primeira vez.

- E o que você achou?

- Não foi tão ruim. – Jared sorriu timidamente.

- Não?

- Não.

- E o que você acha de... sei lá... de nos conhecermos melhor? O meu apartamento fica há duas quadras daqui. – Jensen sorriu de lado e mordeu o lábio, esperando por uma resposta.

- Você é sempre tão direto?

- Geralmente, quando alguém desperta o meu interesse.

- Hmm.

- Vamos lá Jay. Apenas conversar um pouco e tomar algumas cervejas, eu não mordo, prometo! A não ser que você queira.

Jared o olhou de cima em baixo, indeciso. Mas acabou cedendo, e foram até o apartamento de Jensen.

Jared não sabia quem dos dois começou, mas assim que a porta do apartamento se fechou, se viu prensando o corpo de Jensen contra ela. Se atracaram num beijo de tirar o fôlego, roçando seus corpos um no outro, ambos já ficando excitados.

Em poucos minutos já estavam nus, e a caminho da cama de Jensen. Jared sentia-se embriagado com o cheiro e o gosto do loiro, e decidiu que era sua vez de explorar aquele corpo forte e tentador. Beijou e mordeu de leve cada centímetro de pele, descendo do pescoço para o peito másculo, lambendo e sugando seus mamilos. Depois percorreu seu abdômen com a língua, parando a alguns centímetros do seu membro duro e pulsante.

Ficou o encarando por alguns segundos, como se estivesse decidindo o que fazer, mas então pensou que não deveria ser tão difícil assim, e já que estava ali, decidiu experimentar. Sua curiosidade sempre falava mais alto. Segurou o membro duro do loiro com uma das mãos e passou a língua pela extensão, experimentando. Ainda com um pouco de receio, lambeu a glande, e então o abocanhou de uma vez, o chupando com vontade. Os gemidos de Jensen o deixavam ainda mais excitado, e não demorou muito para o loiro gozar em sua boca. Meio sem saber o que fazer com aquilo, Jared cuspiu, e limpou a boca nos lençóis. Engolir estava fora de cogitação, pelo menos por enquanto.

Quando voltou a beijar o loiro na boca, Jensen ainda estava ofegante, e com aquela expressão de satisfação no rosto, então Jared o virou, o colocando de quatro.

Jensen alcançou rapidamente um frasco de lubrificante e camisinhas na gaveta ao lado, e Jared sorriu malicioso, lambuzando seus dedos com o gel.

Jensen mordeu o próprio lábio e gemeu baixinho com a invasão. Mas até que Jared estava ficando bom nisso. Tinha certa habilidade com seus dedos longos e finos, e a forma que ele os movimentava dentro de Jensen, acertando em cheio a sua próstata, só fazia o loiro pedir por mais.

Logo o moreno retirou seus dedos e colocou o preservativo em seu membro, o posicionando e forçando a entrada de Jensen. Foi entrando aos poucos, segurando a vontade insana de foder o loiro feito um animal selvagem. Logo que a dor inicial diminuiu, Jensen passou a mover seu corpo, em busca de mais contato, e então as estocadas de Jared se tornaram cada vez mais fortes, os levando a loucura.

Jared retirou seu membro de dentro do loiro e o virou, para que se deitasse de costas na cama, assim poderia olhar em seus olhos enquanto o possuía. Jensen enlaçou suas pernas na cintura do moreno, e o puxou pela nuca, o beijando com sofreguidão.

Seus corpos se moviam em um só ritmo alucinado, e logo ambos gozaram, gemendo o nome um do outro.

Jared desabou sobre Jensen depois do orgasmo, e do nada, ambos começaram a rir, abraçados.

- Eu devo estar ficando louco. – Jared falou, se livrando do preservativo e voltando a deitar ao lado de Jensen.

- Um pouco de loucura faz bem de vez em quando. – Jensen deu um beijo no peito do moreno e se aconchegou mais perto.

Acabaram dormindo assim, juntinhos e abraçados.

Depois desta noite, passaram a sair de vez em quando, e na maioria das vezes Jared acabava passando a noite no apartamento do loiro.

Na noite de quinta, Jared aceitou ir a um barzinho com a galera, e decidiu abrir o jogo de uma vez, afinal ele e Jensen estavam cada vez mais ligados, e não conseguiria esconder isso por muito tempo.

- Olha quem apareceu! Se não é o nosso big, big Jay! – Misha falou todo animado, assim que Jared se aproximou.

- Hey pessoal!

- Então meu amigo, você só pode estar namorando, pra ter sumido desse jeito, não é? – Jake perguntou curioso.

- Ou quem sabe ele tenha se convertido a monge. – Chad também brincou.

- Eu só não apareci por uma semana! Qual é? – Jared se fez de ofendido.

- Duas! Duas semanas, Jay! Ainda se fosse o Misha, a gente iria saber que a patroa não deixou, mas você?

- É uma garota, não é? Fala aí, Jay. Quem é ela?

- Ele.

- O que?

- Eu estou saindo com... um cara. – Jared falou mais baixo e mais sério que o normal.

Misha caiu na gargalhada.

- Você ta brincando, né? – Misha perguntou, já com o rosto vermelho de tanto rir.

Todos ficaram sérios neste momento, e um silêncio constrangedor se instaurou entre eles.

- Puta merda! Você não está brincando. – Misha finalmente se deu conta.

- Eu acho que... acho que já vou indo, eu começo a trabalhar cedo amanhã. – Jared se levantou e fez menção de ir embora, quando Chad o puxou de volta.

- Se você prometer não tentar me beijar, eu ainda deixo você sentar aqui do meu lado – Chad falou zoando.

- E se não passar a mão em mim, também não vejo problemas. – Jake complementou.

- Mas se quiser me chupar... Bom, eu to dentro! – Misha falou, fazendo todos caírem na gargalhada, inclusive Jared.

- Sai fora! Você não faz o meu tipo, Misha! – Jared fez cara de nojo.

- E quando nós vamos conhecer o garanhão? – Jake parecia curioso.

- Por enquanto eu acho mais seguro manter ele longe de vocês.

O restante da noite foi tranquila, claro que vez ou outra Jared voltava a ser o alvo das piadas, mas nada com que já não estivesse acostumado.

Saiu com Jensen mais algumas vezes, e na semana seguinte, no final da tarde de sexta, Jensen ligou empolgadíssimo, deixando Jared um tanto curioso quanto ao motivo.

- E aí Jay, você está livre esta noite?

- Eu... – Mas Jensen sequer o deixou responder.

- Jay, você se lembra da nossa primeira noite, com a Katie?

- Claro que me lembro, por que?

- É que eu tenho uma amiga, a Jess, ela é linda e... Bom, se você topar, a gente pode se divertir hoje a noite, os três... O que você me diz?

- Três? – Jared perguntou, completamente decepcionado.

- É, no apartamento dela. E então, posso te pegar as dez?

- É... eu... Não! Na verdade eu já tinha um compromisso com os meus amigos hoje, não vai dar.

- Pôrra Jay, faz um esforço, vai? Sem você não vai ter a menor graça!

- Não Jen, é aniversário do Chad, e eu realmente não posso deixar ele na mão. – Jared mentiu – Mas divirta-se você! Eu preciso desligar agora.

Jared desligou sem sequer se despedir, e Jensen estranhou muito a sua reação. Será que tinha falado alguma besteira? Ou feito algo de errado? Pelo que conhecia de Jared, ele era completamente aberto a esse tipo de coisa, inclusive havia sido desta maneira que se conheceram.

Jared foi para casa completamente atordoado. Quando entrou em seu apartamento, jogou as chaves em cima do aparador e foi direto para o quarto, se deitando na cama. Não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto. Como podia ter sido tão tolo? Ter se apaixonado por Jensen, e ficar achando que era correspondido, enquanto Jensen só queria curtir?

Provavelmente era só sexo para ele, logo se enjoaria e cairia fora. E por que colocar uma garota entre eles? Será que Jensen não se sentia satisfeito apenas com ele? Eram tantas dúvidas agora, que Jared achou que iria pirar.

Jared sentiu seu coração apertar, afinal Jensen era mais do que especial. Tudo nele o deixava encantado. Não só a beleza física, mas a sua voz, o seu jeito de falar e de sorrir, sua conversa agradável, seu jeito leve e um tanto reservado as vezes.

Sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo no momento... ciúmes. Ciúmes de dividir Jensen com outra pessoa, e medo de perdê-lo. Isso aconteceria cedo ou tarde, porque no fundo achava que Jensen não era alguém que se amarrava, ou que se importava com coisas tipo... fidelidade. Algo que para ele, Jared, era imprescindível num relacionamento. Como podia ter se enganado tanto? Como podia ter acreditado que Jensen seria a pessoa com quem viveria o resto da sua vida?

Maldita inocência... sua mãe é quem sempre dizia que Jared sempre acreditava demais nas pessoas. Ela dizia isso como um elogio, mas mal podia imaginar o quanto machucava quando descobria estar errado. Poderia sobreviver, disso tinha certeza. Já tinha levado muitos foras na vida, mas nunca havia se apaixonado deste jeito. Nunca tinha gostado de alguém de forma tão intensa, e em tão pouco tempo. No fundo, sentia como se já conhecesse Jensen há anos, e não há apenas algumas semanas.

- x -

Jensen já estava entrando em desespero, pois há uma semana não via o moreno alto por quem tinha se encantado. Ligava quase todos os dias, mas Jared ou não atendia, ou inventava uma desculpa esfarrapada para não saírem.

Jensen se sentia extremamente inseguro, afinal conhecia Jared há pouco tempo para saber o que se passava com ele. Será que teria enjoado, ou estaria saindo com outra pessoa?

Precisavam conversar e esclarecer tudo, senão Jensen acabaria enlouquecendo. Nunca pensou que sentiria tanto a falta de alguém. Mas era impossível não se encantar com aquele moreno alegre e cheio de energia... Com aquele sorriso mostrando as covinhas, com aquele olhar de filhotinho perdido, pedindo colo. Sem falar que Jared era a pessoa com que Jensen poderia falar durante horas, que sempre teriam assunto.

Era incrível a forma como entendiam um ao outro, e como podiam se falar apenas através dos olhares. Mas algo tinha se quebrado. Desde aquela maldita sexta feita em que Jensen o havia convidado para uma festinha com Jess. Será que Jared tinha ficado magoado por conta disso? Ou seria outra coisa? Jensen achou que iria enlouquecer se não resolvesse isso logo, então resolveu que apareceria de surpresa no apartamento do moreno, assim ele não poderia inventar uma desculpa para não recebê-lo.

Tocou a campainha várias vezes, até que Jared, com o cabelo bagunçado e cara de sono, apareceu na porta.

- Jen?

- Quando eu te liguei, você falou que ia sair com o Chad. – Jensen passou por Jared e foi até a sala.

- Eu...

- Era só uma desculpa, não era? Por que você está fugindo de mim?

- O que? Eu... eu não estou fugindo de você.

- Não mesmo?

- Não, é claro que não!

- Então o que é que está acontecendo, Jay? Você... simplesmente... não está mais a fim, é isso?

- Olha Jen, eu não...

- Estava tudo bem entre a gente, e então... Foi por causa da Jess?

- Jensen, sinceramente, eu não tenho nada contra, mas... Não é este o tipo de relacionamento que eu quero. Eu só acho que é melhor você ir embora, e...

- O que você não quer? Um relacionamento comigo, ou uma terceira pessoa envolvida? Cara, não é que eu realmente quisesse, eu só sugeri porque... Bom, eu achei que você curtisse, afinal foi desta forma que a gente se conheceu, não foi?

- Eu não estou te criticando, Jensen! Você pode se divertir do jeito que quiser, eu não tenho nada com isso.

- Eu não fui.

- O que?

- É isso que está te incomodando? Eu não fui! Sem você não teria a menor graça. Aliás, nada sem você tem tido graça ultimamente.

- Jen, eu... Eu estou assustado com isso tudo.

- Comigo?

- Não, comigo mesmo. Com o que está acontecendo. Com o que eu estou sentindo.

- Por que?

- Porque eu... eu já me apaixonei outras vezes, e sempre acabei magoado, sabe. É difícil, eu acho que eu levo essas coisas um pouco a sério demais, e agora...

- E agora?

- É meio que... intenso demais. Cara, eu te conheci há menos de um mês, e olha só... Eu tenho medo de onde isso vai dar. Eu penso em você o tempo todo, eu... eu sinto ciúmes! Isso não é ridículo?

- É normal, Jay! Eu também sinto o mesmo.

- Não! Eu não estou preparado pra isso.

- É por que eu sou homem? Você tem medo de assumir um relacionamento gay?

- Não, não é esse o problema. Eu até contei pros meus amigos! Eu nunca tive problemas com isso, mas... Eu só não estou preparado pra me envolver desse jeito. Eu não quero!

- Eu não entendo você!

- Eu sei. Eu sou complicado mesmo, eu sei. – Jared andava de um lado para o outro, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Eu sei que você está apaixonado por mim, assim como eu estou por você. Então por que não tentar? Cara, nós nos entendemos perfeitamente bem, e não só na cama, nós temos muita coisa em comum, Jay. Isso que nós temos não se acha em qualquer esquina, sabe?

- Eu sei Jen, eu sei. Mas é complicado. Eu não posso, eu... Talvez eu só precise mesmo de um tempo, eu não sei.

- Um tempo? Ok, então eu vou te dar o tempo que for preciso. Mas eu vou esperar por você, Jay. Eu não vou desistir de nós dois.

- Obrigado. – Jared falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- x -

Quase uma semana se passou, até que Jared finalmente se deu conta da besteira que fez. Medo de sofrer? E qual a diferença de sofrer agora ou depois? E desde quando tinha medo de encarar alguma coisa? De se entregar? As perguntas martelavam em sua cabeça, e já não conseguia nem se concentrar no trabalho.

Sentia tanto a falta de dele, e agora tinha certeza que não mais conseguiria viver sem aquele loiro de olhos verdes e olhar penetrante. Jensen já era parte de sua vida, não tinha como negar. Não via a hora de terminar o dia, para que pudesse correr atrás dele, e implorar que o aceitasse de volta. Como podia ter sido tão burro?

Neste instante o telefone da empresa voltou a tocar, o tirando de seus devaneios.

- Master Equipamentos, boa tarde! Para sua segurança, esta ligação estará sendo gravada. Em que posso ajudar? – A resposta foi automática.

- Finalmente!

- Como?

- É... eu estou com um probleminha aqui. Quero dizer, meu equipamento está com problemas.

- Seu equipamento? – Jared sorriu largamente reconhecendo a voz.

- Sim, o meu equipamento, ele... ele parou de funcionar. Ele simplesmente... Espera aí, você disse que esta ligação está sendo gravada?

- Sim senhor, todas as nossas ligações são gravadas.

- Ah... puxa!

- Mas então... o seu equipamento está apresentando defeitos?

- Não, não... Ele não tem nenhum defeito. Ele é grande, e... perfeito. Talvez seja a falta de uso, sabe. Ele não levanta, e... simplesmente se recusa a funcionar.

- Grande e perfeito... Claro. - Jared segurou a vontade de gargalhar - E o senhor saberia me dizer o que causou este problema?

- Sim, eu sei exatamente o que causou. Foi um técnico desta sua empresa.

- Um técnico?

- Sim, desde a última vez que ele esteve aqui verificando o equipamento, e saiu deixando um serviço inacabado, meu equipamento parou de funcionar. E tem mais uma outra peça, uma parte importantíssima, que ele também quebrou em pedaços.

- Quebrou em pedaços?

- Sim, em milhões de pedacinhos... Ele o deixou... completamente partido.

- E o senhor acha que ainda tem concerto? Dá para... juntar os pedacinhos e colar, talvez?

- Bom, talvez isso ainda seja possível.

- Talvez?

- Sim, se este técnico não demorar muito, talvez até o meu equipamento volte a funcionar com perfeição, como era antes.

- Eu tenho certeza que um bom técnico, com mãos habilidosas, pode dar um jeitinho neste seu... equipamento. Hoje a noite as oito horas está bom para o senhor?

- Hoje? Uau! Eu não acredito! – Jensen então se deu conta e pigarreou - Quero dizer... Sim, hoje a noite está ótimo.

- Ok, então eu vou providenciar para que a visita do técnico seja muito prazerosa, eu quero dizer, satisfatória.

- Com certeza ela será. Eu vou aguardar ansioso pela sua visita, ou melhor, do técnico. Eu realmente adoro você! Quero dizer, eu adorei o seu atendimento, você foi... muito prestativo.

- Eu também adoro você! Ou melhor, eu me sinto muito satisfeito em poder ajudar. Ah, quer saber? Que se foda, Jensen! Eu sou louco por você, só me desculpe, por favor! Eu sei que eu fui um covarde, fugindo de você daquele jeito, mas eu vou concertar tudo, se você me der uma chance.

- Eu falei que ia esperar, não falei? Eu disse que não ia desistir de você... nunca. Agora, nada de oito horas, ok? Assim que você sair daí vem direto pra cá. Eu não aguento mais esperar.

- Ok, eu prometo.

Jensen começou a gargalhar do outro lado da linha.

- O que foi?

- Eu só espero que ninguém ouça esta gravação.

Jared então se deu conta e olhou ao redor...

- É, eu também.

**FIM**

**Reviews? Eu adooro!**


End file.
